emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7710 (30th December 2016)
Plot Joanie has spent the night in a cell, and PC Pierce informs her she can leave after she has apologises to Tommy. Leyla suggests Emma join them at the party at Home Farm. Finn also invites Kasim along. At Home Farm, Rebecca prepares for the party. Lawrence suggests if the party goes well, it could be an annual event. He shows Chrissie a slide show he has created to show at the party. When everyone leaves, Chrissie begins to alter the presentation. Kasim admits to Leyla that he thinks his relationship with Finn is going too fast. Zak and Lisa are looking after Kyle whilst Joanie is away. Kerry explains she never meant for any of this to happen, as she'd never do anything to hurt Kyle. Leyla can't believe Finn has got a pair of tickets for him and Kasim to go on a Kylie tour of Australia. Rebecca has a look at the slideshow and realises Chrissie has changed all the pictures to embarrassing one of her, including one of her being sick, so Rebecca decides to get her own back. PC Pierce leads Joanie to an interview room where Tommy is sitting. Joanie says sorry, but when Tommy tells her he'd be fit without her attitude, Joanie responds that she's not sorry. She has to be restrained from hitting Tommy again and ends up accidentally elbowing PC Pierce. Zak arrives in the pub and says that Joanie has been charged with hitting a police officer so she's being remanded until the courts open next week. Kerry offers to have Kyle but Cain insists she's not getting anywhere near him. Leyla informs Pete that she doesn't think Kasim is that into Finn, but Finn has bought them tickets to the Kylie tour. Kerry moans to Tracy as she does her nails. Cain and Lisa appear at the salon and ask Kerry if she wants to see Kyle tomorrow, and Kerry agrees, even though Cain will be there too. The party is underway at Home Farm and Ross flirts with Rebecca. Kasim tells Finn he's thinking of leaving the party. Kasim admits he can be too much sometimes so Finn suggests going away is the answer, but Kasim is becoming fed up of Finn. Lawrence begins playing the slide show which has a clip of Chrissie dancing in it. Everyone finds it hilarious except Lawrence and Chrissie. Chrissie walks out the room and Lawrence takes Rebecca out too. Joanie cries in her cell. Lawrence tells his daughters they've turn them into a laughing stock and he's ashamed of them. He orders them to stay out of sight whilst he apologises. Ross assures lonely Emma she isn't alone. Kasim and Finn argue and Finn puts their problems down to his family, but Kasim tells Finn he can't be with him. Finn is comforted by drunk Tracy after Kasim walks out. Tracy hurries to be with David as the countdown begins, and Finn spends the first moments of the new year crying. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Tommy - Danny Kelly Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cells and inverview room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, living room and office *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes